This invention relates to automobile servicing lifts, and more particularly to portable servicing lifts arranged to be transported to a location where a vehicle may be placed on it and the lift operated to raise the vehicle to a height where servicing may be done to the underside of the vehicle conveniently and efficiently.
It is often desirable and sometimes necessary to service a vehicle at a location other than a garage or automotive shop. However, this is oftentimes difficult or not possible because conventional equipment used in automotive repair is not easily transported, and is seldom functional at remote sites. When servicing requires access to the underside of a car, work in the field becomes significantly difficult, for the vehicle must be raised and equipment for major work provided with unhindered access under the raised vehicle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,693,818; 3,838,783 and 3,931,895 disclose vehicles in the field. U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,818 discloses a trailer frame mounting a rigid framework which is not collapsible and which requires tilting of the entire trailer frame to slope the vehicle ramps for receiving and discharging an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,895 discloses a trailerable frame which mounts a pair of complex movable scissors hoist structures connected to both the front and rear ends of a pair of vehicle ramps for raising and lowering both ends of a car placed on the ramps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,783 discloses a portable but complex service lift by which a lift truck or other vehicle may be tilted to a sufficiently severe angle as to expose the underside for access to servicing.
These types of lifts do not provide any form of support by which a person may move with comfort and facility under a vehicle for servicing or repairing components on the underside of the vehicle.